


Just Here in Your Arms

by pedromiamor



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Broken Javi, Emotional and Physical Comfort, Experienced Javi, First Kiss, Gentleness, Hand Jobs, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Javi Just Wants His Damn Coffee, Kinda Cum Eating?, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nervous Steve, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Very Good Ass Eating By One Very Hot DEA Agent, if you squint? - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedromiamor/pseuds/pedromiamor
Summary: Steve catches Javier's arm before he disappears for the night. He wants to yell at him, to ask him why he always gets sidelined. He doesn't though. Something in Javier's eyes makes him stop.
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 2x03

Steve waits at his desk for Javier, Carrillo, and the Search Bloc to return from their latest mission. He was once again sidelined from joining the field action and told to stay behind so he could pinpoint the kids' locations. Steve knows it's important that he stayed behind because finding Escobar's helpers were the whole point of this mission. No, he's not upset by that. He's upset by the fact that once again Carrillo took Javier and not him. What the hell did the guy have against him?

Steve perks his head up as the rumbling of trucks can be heard from outside. He grabs his jacket and quickly makes his way out the front door. He sees Javier making his way over to his own vehicle. A sudden bubble of rage surges through his stomach as he wipes a hand down his face. What made Javier so special? It had been like this from his very first day - always being sat on the bench while Javier does all the DEA work. He had said he was all in. So why couldn't they accept that?

"Javi!" he shouts across the bustle of Search Bloc men. Javier doesn't look up or even acknowledge Steve's presence. Steve picks up his pace just as Javier gets his door open and begins to climb inside. "Hey," Steve snaps as he firmly grasps Javier's shoulder and pulls him back out of the vehicle, pushing him slightly against the open door. "What the fuck happened out there?" He looks around at all the men but doesn't see any of the children they were supposed to have brought back. "Where are all the kids Javi?"

Javier doesn't look up and meet Steve's confused eyes. He tries to shake Steve's hand off him but the grip is unyielding. "Get your fucking hand off me Murphy."

Steve furrows his brows and pushes Javier more against the open door. "No. You sat me on the bench again for no fucking reason just to come back here and try to leave without even telling me what the hell's going on. Now tell me what the fuck happened Javi." Steve's voice is low and unwavering. He's angry at his partner, and he digs his thumb further into the man's shoulder to show it.

Javier finally meets Steve's eyes and there is pain. So much pain painted into those beautiful brown eyes it makes Steve's heart clench. They look vulnerable too, like at any moment Javier would just double over and let his emotions free. "Let me go Steve." Steve's grip slackens tremendously, and Javier takes that opportunity to shove Steve off of him. Javier tries to shoulder his way back into his car, but Steve catches his wrist. His grip is light.

"Javi," he says in a soft voice. Javier stops moving but doesn't look at Steve as a thumb gently caresses his wrist. "What happened?"

Javier turns slightly to meet Steve's eyes again. They look so emotional. "Carrillo lined the kids up in an alley and shot one point blank just to prove a fucking point. He benches you because he doesn't trust you. I bench you because I don't want you to see that shit. It sucks the life out of a man, and I can't see you like that Murphy." Javier averts his eyes again as Steve stands there in silence. He hasn't let go of Javier's wrist, and he hasn't torn his eyes from that sad face.

Steve clears his throat. "Javi you shouldn't have to see that either. I don't- I can't lose you to that." 

Javier laughs. "Yeah? Well Colombia killed me a long time ago. Can I leave now?" There's a noticeable edge and shakiness to Javier's voice that tells Steve he wants to get out of there before he does have a breakdown. 

Steve tightens his grip on Javier's wrist. "No." Javier whips his head around with clear annoyance to glare at Steve but it's lost as he's roughly pulled into Steve's arms. Javier gasps at the contact and at the feeling of Steve's arms wrapping around his waist in a strong embrace. Javier doesn't move, doesn't react. He just stands there completely still, engulfed in Steve's warmth. "No. You're staying right here," he whispers into Javier's hair. 

That's when Javier moves. His fingers twitch outwards then slowly slide up Steve's sides and around his back. He hugs Steve tightly, afraid to let go, and presses his nose into the warm neck of his partner. He lets out a shaky sigh and slumps against Steve, the other man practically holding him upright. He doesn't realize he's trembling until Steve rubs a hand up his back and whispers, "You're okay." 

Javier's gripping onto Steve tightly. His hands are tangled into the material of the jacket on Steve's back and his arms are practically crushing Steve's rib cage. He doesn't care though. This is Javier, and he needs this. If Steve's honest, he needs this too. He hasn't had any true comfort or human contact since Connie left, and that vacancy was slowly eating him alive. He's happy to fill that vacancy with one Javier Peña, however, probably because he's in love with the damn guy. 

Steve continues rubbing his hands over the tense muscles of Javier's back. He listens to his deep breaths and feels his heart pounding in his chest. Javier is warm. So warm, and the way he's clinging onto Steve makes the guy's head spin. He presses his nose further into Javier's hair, closing his eyes and breathing him in. He smells like that cheap shampoo set Steve had bought him for last Christmas. The one he told Javier he liked. Steve smiles to himself at that and without thinking presses a hard kiss into Javier's hair. Javier's breath hitches against Steve's neck and Steve loosens his hold on Javier, expecting him to pull away. 

Javier snakes one of his hands up from its hold on Steve's jacket to tangle in the short hairs at the base of Steve's neck. He turns his head ever so slightly and places a soft kiss on Steve's jaw. 

"Javi?" Steve whispers.

Javier moves his other hand from Steve’s back up over his shoulder and neck to gently cup his face. Steve leans into the touch which makes Javier grin. He slowly moves his lips barely across Steve’s skin until he reaches the corner of the other man’s mouth. He places a tiny kiss there, listening to Steve’s shallow breaths, and encompasses Steve’s lips softly with his own. 

The kiss is gentle, unhurried, just slow lips moving against each other to savor every second they’re spent together. Steve brings his hands from Javier’s hips to grip at his biceps and falls against the side of the car when Javier nudges him forward. 

Javier is pressing every inch of his body against Steve and tightens his hold in the blonde hair. Steve whimpers, giving Javier the incentive to deepen the kiss by licking into Steve’s mouth. Steve’s knees threaten to buckle under him far too many times for him to count as Javier ravishes the inside of his mouth and clashes their teeth together. Steve’s nearly out of breath, but he doesn’t want to stop. He digs his thumbs into Javier’s arms and the man finally breaks away, pressing the side of his face to Steve’s. 

Javier’s breathing deeply against Steve’s ear, his chest rising and falling along with his partners. He realizes he’s probably crushing him with his weight and starts pushing himself off of the side of the car. Steve pulls him back, turning his head to meet Javier halfway in another lingering kiss. Javier sighs into his lips and runs his thumb along Steve’s jaw. 

They pull away again, Steve wrapping Javier into another hug and Javier laying his head against Steve’s shoulder. “Christ Murphy you’re like a goddamn drug.”

Steve laugh aloud. “Yeah? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Javier smiles and runs a hand over Steve’s chest. “I can’t get enough of you. I thought I was going to go crazy trying to harbor this little crush I had on you and it just kept on growing.”

Steve is silent for a while, so Javier pulls away from him with a nervousness in his eyes. “Javier Peña, you have a crush on me?” 

Javier throws Steve’s arms off him and looks grumpy. “You’re an asshole. I thought it was pretty clear I did.” 

Steve laughs into the night air. “Yeah I’d say kissing me half to death is pretty clear.” Javier rubs a hand on the back of his neck and looks away from Steve. “Hey. If it makes you feel any better, I got a crush on my partner too. He’s pretty hot. You should meet him sometime, although he is a bit of douchebag.” 

“Shut up,” Javier says with a smile. 

Steve reaches out to grab Javier’s hand and pull him closer. He smooths his thumb over the bones in his hand. His eyes are more serious now and concerned. “Are you okay? I, uh, I’ve never seen you like that before, and I got worried. That’s kind of why I spontaneously hugged you.” Steve is blushing and looking at their hands. 

Javier puts a finger under Steve’s chin and makes him look him in the eyes. “I’m so much better now because I have a partner who cares about me. I needed that Steve. Thank you.”

“Course I care about you Javi. I more than care about you. I-” Steve’s eyes avert from Javier’s again and he scrubs a hand down his face. 

Javier stares at him confused for a few seconds. “You what Steve? You can tell me.”

“I love you Javi,” he says quietly. 

Javier’s heart flutters as he blinks at Steve unbelievingly. “You what?” 

Steve stands fully from the car and takes Javier’s head in in his hands. He lightly kisses his forehead, his nose, both his eyelids, and finally a lingering press to his mouth. “I love you.”

Javier’s face is flushed pink and it looks like he has a lump stuck in his throat. He swallows deeply. “You love me? Me?”

Steve squeezes Javier’s face tighter. “Yes. You. I have for a while now I think, and don’t tell me you don’t deserve it because you do. You deserve love Javi. You deserve to be loved. You are.”

Javier covers Steve’s hands with his own and nods slowly. “Alright Steve, but that’s very unfortunate for you.”

Steve’s stomach drops. Javier’s going to tell him to shove it and never speak to him again. “Why?” he whispers. 

Javier smiles. “Because I love you too you fucking gringo.”

Steve shoves him away muttering, “Asshole.”

“Will you come stay with me tonight Steve?”

Steve blushes. “Like, in your bed?”

Javier smiles again. “Yes, but not like that. I just want to sleep and for you to hold me. Your touch is intoxicating, and I’m going to need some help falling asleep tonight.” 

“Yeah, of course.” 

~~

Javier had given Steve one of his old t-shirts to sleep in as they both stripped down to just their boxers. Javier had already climbed into bed and watched as Steve did so as well with a blush across his cheeks. 

“You’re cute when your face is all red like that,” Javier says smiling. 

Steve grumbles something unintelligible and settles himself behind Javier. He curls his body against the smaller man and wraps both arms tightly around him. He presses his nose into Javier’s hair, sighing a content breath that tickles Javier’s neck. 

It’s quiet for a while, and Steve’s just on the cusp of falling asleep when he hears his name being softly spoken. 

“Mm?” he mumbles into Javier’s hair. 

A hand finds it’s way into his grasp and he squeezes it back. “Thank you. For always being there, especially tonight.”

“I’d do anything for you Javi,” he says sleepily. 

“I suppose maybe I’ll have to get Carrillo a thank-you basket or something tomorrow. I mean, it is his fault anyway. Otherwise I’m not sure if either of us would’ve pulled our heads out of our asses until it was too late.”

Steve smiles into Javier’s hair and presses a soft kiss there. “If we wake up early enough maybe we’ll have more to thank him for than just that.” 

Javier hums at the thought and wriggles himself further into Steve’s warmth. “Only if you make me coffee after I eat your ass out for breakfast.”

Steve groans into his hair. “Don’t say that I’m tired.”

“Go to bed Steve, I’ll still be here in the morning with the same request.”

Steve tightens his hold on Javier as if he is afraid that he’ll wake up to an empty bed. 

“Promise?” 

“For you I’d promise the world.” 

Steve hums in delight before quickly succumbing to sleep. 

Javier lies awake a while longer in the warmth of Steve’s embrace. Steve wasn’t a goddamn drug. He was worse.

Because Javier knew he’d never be able to give him up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the events that happen the following morning.  
> If any of the spanish is wrong or really bad please let me know! I haven't been in spanish class for a year!

Javier stirs slightly in the early morning hours. He opens one sleepy eye to peak at the alarm clock flashing brightly on his bedside table. 

6:23 A.M. 

Javier squeezes his eyes shut again and groans softly, trying to will his body back to sleep for another hour before he needs to be at work. The groan he releases causes Steve to tighten the arms he has around him and pull Javier closer. "Fuck," Javier whispers, the events of the previous night coming back to him. He thought perhaps he'd dreamt the whole thing. 

Steve's movements also cause Javier to realize another thing. There's something hard pressing firmly into his back, and he knows it's not one of Steve's knees. Javier suddenly remembers what he had said to Steve before the other had fallen asleep and a small smile graces his lips. It is morning, and damn is he hungry for some breakfast. 

"Steve," he murmurs. There's no movement or response from behind him. Javier tries to turn himself over so he can face Steve, but the man's grip around his waist is too tight. Javier sighs. He settles on reaching an arm behind him and grasping onto Steve's hip. He rubs a thumb delicately in circles on the bone there before sliding his hand to squeeze the curve of Steve's ass. He harshly snaps his hips backwards and revels in the tiny noise that escapes from the other man, but Steve still remains asleep. Javier instead massages his fingers tenderly into the muscles of Steve's right ass cheek. The man sighs into his neck and quietly moans when he rolls his hips forward, rubbing his dick along the cleft of Javier's ass. The movements abruptly stop and the arms around Javier's waist loosen.

"Javi?" Steve rasps and fuck that morning voice has heat pooling in Javier's gut real fast.

"Mmm," he hums, "there you are. Were you dreaming about me last night Murphy?" 

Javier can't see the blush quickly spreading through Steve's cheeks. "No. I was actually dreaming about this sexy partner I work with." Steve places a kiss to the back of Javier's neck which makes the smaller man shiver. Javier grabs at Steve's ass again, encouraging him to keep moving his hips.

"Oh yeah? What were you guys doing?" Steve lets out another breathy moan into into the dark hair and the noise is honey to Javier's ears. Steve props himself on his elbow, trailing kisses from Javier's neck to suck just under his earlobe, and smiles at the gasp it elicits. He nibbles a little roughly on the lobe before licking a long trail up the shell of his ear, his breath ghosting over Javier's skin. 

"Let's just say we were both naked, and he was putting his tongue to very good use." 

Steve gasps as Javier flips himself over, shoving Steve into the bed as he straddles his hips and catches his lips in a searing kiss. Javier's biting as his bottom lip and practically licking every centimeter of the inside of his mouth it almost sucks the life out of Steve. "Fucking Christ Steve," he pants into his open mouth, "you can't just say shit like that." Steve moans into Javier's mouth when he feels the press of Javier's dick against his own and reaches out to grab a handful of his ass. Javier groans into another kiss and rolls his hips forward, snaking his hands beneath Steve's shirt to try and take it off. Steve complies, quickly doing the same with Javier's and throwing it across the room. 

"Fuck Javi," he whimpers when a mouth attaches to his nipple. Javier nibbles, licks, sucks, and repeats at a brutal pace before doing the same to the other one. Steve's got a hand in Javier's dark hair, pulling at the strands to force him up for another kiss. Steve is so fucking hard it hurts, and the front of his boxers is wet with all the pre-come drizzling out of him. One hand between their sweaty bodies confirms that Javier is in the same condition. Javier bites a little roughly on Steve's lip and moans brokenly when a hand trails up the length of his dick. "Take these off," Steve growls into Javier's lips, his hands tugging at the elastic of his boxers. Javier adjusts his hips, letting Steve awkwardly undress him and earnestly returns the favor. "Oh Javi," Steve groans at the naked contact of their cocks rubbing together. Javier's gasping into Steve's mouth, eyes closed in pure bliss, and rocking his hips relentlessly into Steve's. There's so much heat built up in both of their groins either one of them could bust at any moment. Steve squeezes a hand on Javier's bicep. "Ja-Jav you gotta stop o-or you're not gonna make it t-to the main course," he pants. 

Javier presses a languid kiss to Steve's lips, seizing his hip movements, and trailing a thumb across his collarbone. "Me vuelves loco (you drive me crazy)," he sighs into Steve's jaw, painting wet kisses down his chest and across his abdomen until he reaches his pelvis. He sucks a mark into the skin where his hip bone juts out, murmuring, "Me enamoré de ti hace mucho tiempo (I fell for you a long time ago)." Steve shudders at Javier's words even though he has no idea what the fuck he's saying; Steve's dick always jumps whenever Javier speaks Spanish. Javier must notice the shudder because he meets Steve's eyes with a little smirk as he hovers over his leaking cock. Steve gasps when Javier places a gentle kiss on the head, his tongue dipping into his slit to gather all of the pre-come. He hasn't broken eye-contact and places another kiss there, listening to Steve whine. "Te amo (I love you)." 

"Javi," he whimpers. Javier can see his desperation. His face is beyond flushed and utterly debauched. His lips red and swollen. 

"I know Steve," he kisses the inside of his thigh, "turn around for me." Steve doesn't move. Javier raises a brow at him and rubs his thumb in circles above Steve's hip bone. "What's the matter?" 

Steve looks away from the worried eyes. "I don't-I've never-uh..." 

Javier nods. "You've never been with a man," he finishes for him. Javier climbs up the rest of Steve's body, tilting his chin to press a soft kiss to his lips. "Tell me what you want me to do Steve." 

Steve runs a hand over the muscles of Javier's chest. "What you said, last night. Just-just your tongue though. I'm-I don't think I'm ready for the other stuff yet. This is all new to me." 

Javier nudges Steve's cheek with his nose and mutters in a low voice, "Di por favor (Say please)." 

"Please," Steve chokes. 

Javier smiles down at him, nipping at the tip of his chin. "Haría cualquier cosa por ti, mi amor (I would do anything for you, my love). Now turn around and put that pretty ass on display for me." Steve flushes again, the color spreading down his back as he lays his head on the pillow and plants his knees apart on the bed. Javier runs his hands up Steve's thighs, over the planes of his ass and down again. He does this multiple times, feeling Steve's muscles twitch underneath his fingertips, and only stops when Steve presses back against him in impatience. Javier presses a chaste kiss to one of Steve's cheeks then bites harshly at the flesh, making Steve yelp. "Lo siento (I'm sorry)." Javier finally grips Steve's ass and spreads his cheeks as far as he can, moaning at the sight of his furled pucker. He leans forward and places a barely-there kiss to his hole. The contact makes Steve jump. "Beautiful," Javier whispers against him. 

Steve sinks further into the mattress when a tongue licks its way from just below his balls to the top of his cleft and sighs contently when it goes back the other way. Then he feels the tip of that tongue circling around his hole, pressing harder. Steve groans when Javier's tongue breaches his rim slowly, the mustache tickling his skin. He curls his fingers into the sheets and turns his nose further into the pillow. All around him is the smell of Javier and that damn cheap shampoo he bought him. He had to have run out of that shit months ago, but Steve likes to think that Javier buys that specific kind now just because Steve had picked it out for him. The thought brings a pleasured smile to his face, and he closes his eyes as Javier shoves as much tongue as he can into Steve's ass. 

The whole thing is obscenely wet. Javier can feel the saliva dripping from his mouth and chin, and Steve can feel it running down his cleft. He hasn't stopped moaning for a second, and Javier humming into his ass does everything but help. He can feel the vibration throughout his whole body and it makes his dick throb. Javier's been been switching between little kitten licks to his hole, to spearing his tongue in and out at different paces, to just shoving the whole thing in there and wiggling it around, and to sucking the damn life out of him all the while kneading his fingers into both ass cheeks in a soothing massage. Steve doesn't know what he did to deserve this mind-blowing pleasure. Just eight hours ago he was ready to yell at his partner and now here the guy is tongue deep in his ass about ready to make him come. 

Steve clenches the sheets already rumpled in his hands and whimpers, "Javi." Javier moans into him, understanding what he needs, and slides his hand from Steve's ass to around his hip and down to his balls. He fondles them for a few seconds, making sure he's as deep as he can be in Steve, then sucks like his life depends on it. His hand moves to Steve's dick where he only pumps twice before the blonde is coming all over his hand and chest in hot spurts, sobbing into the pillow. Javier gives Steve's hole one last lick and a soft kiss before releasing his hips. Steve immediately collapses onto the bed with a deep sigh, turning on his side to look at Javier. His entire face is glistening with saliva, his chest heaving, and spit dripping down his neck. His lips are red and hair is plastered to his forehead in sweat. "Fuck Javi. That was the hottest shit I've ever experienced," he breaths with a sated smile. Javier grins at him, bringing his cum-covered hand up to his mouth to lick clean, moaning at the taste of Steve on his tongue. Steve groans. Javier sinks back on his haunches and starts rapidly jacking himself, his head thrown back. Steve reaches out toward him, "Hey bring that big boy over here. I can do it." 

Javier obliges, crawling on his knees and leaning over Steve to kiss him gently. Steve takes him in hand, gladly resuming the pace Javier had started at, and wonders how the fuck he'd ever be able to fit that length in his ass. Javier's got his hands tangled in Steve's hair, their lips moving languidly together. Javier's orgasm comes fast. A hot explosion paints over Steve's chest and cries are muffled into his lips. Steve runs a finger through the mess, slowly sucking it into his mouth as he watches Javier. "That's not half bad," he says aloud. 

"Shut up. I know I taste good." Javier flops down onto his back, reaching over to the bedside table for a cigarette. He lights it and takes a long drag, trying to catch his breath in the process. "Go make me some coffee." 

Steve scoffs. "No. You made a mess all over me. I'm not walking around with your spunk drying on my chest." 

"We had an agreement Murphy." He holds the cigarette between his lips as he digs in the bedside drawer for a box of tissues. "I get my breakfast." He wipes a tissue over his own face, then across Steve's chest. "And you make me my coffee. Oh look, you're all clean now." 

Steve plucks the cigarette from Javier's smirking mouth and rolls off the bed. "You're an asshole."

Javier fishes out another cigarette and lights it. "Soy tu pendejo (I'm your asshole)." 

Steve just smiles at him and starts to leave the room but stops at the door. "I love you too." Javier just stares at him. "You said it. Earlier. Quiero que sepas que te amo también (I want you to know that I love you too)." 

Javier blinks at him. "Jesus fucking Christ Murphy just go make me my damn coffee." 

Steve finally leaves the room with that same smile plastered on his face, leaving Javier to stare aimlessly at the ceiling with a stomach full of butterflies and a heart full of love. He has an arm draped over the side of the bed, his other one nursing the cigarette in his mouth. He puffs steady smoke. His breathing is still deep, but not like how it was two minutes ago. He scrubs a hand over his face and smiles at how deeply in love with Steve he is. 

Yes. Steve was worse than a drug, and Javier would do anything to keep Colombia from sucking the life out of him. 

No. Javier would never be able to let that man go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!


End file.
